


25 Days of Christmas

by poemygod



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Prompt writing, Smut, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemygod/pseuds/poemygod
Summary: 25 Days of Christmas25 small drabbles based off a one word prompt tied to a Christmas/Holiday theme featuring Poe Dameron and Jessika Pava, as well as other Star Wars characters.





	1. DAY ONE | TREE

****

**DAY ONE | TREE**

It had been a rough year. The Resistance was struggling to keep up, their numbers far below that of the First Order. If the tides didn’t turn soon… 

The melancholy atmosphere had spread through the base, even with some of the officers attempts to bring a little holiday cheer with decorations. Somehow seeing Admiral Ackbar in a red hat with a fluffy pompom on the end hadn’t done the trick. Poe had set off on a personal mission to fix that. 

It had taken him the better part of the day flying around D’Qar before he was certain he’d found the perfect tree. The small fir hadn’t taken long to cut through with BeeBee-Ate’s help and he’d strapped it carefully to the foil of Black One. Flying back had been a measure of skill and luck, keeping the x-wing at a low enough altitude to not destroy the bundle of branches. 

His first thought had been to put it up in the hangar where everyone could see, but there would be too many risks of it catching on fire by a stray droid or getting knocked over in the hustle of people working. Snap helped him haul it to the Cantina, people following them through the halls and murmuring excitedly. Settling it into one of the corners as people began to excitedly gather around, Poe felt a satisfied smile tug at his lips. 

Pilots, techs, officers; everyone on base began to pile into the small gathering space. Someone had found an old strand of lights, others were cutting out and creating ornaments to hang in the branches. Catching sight of Jessika Pava as she walked up, touching the pine needles carefully and leaning in to inhale the deep scent. Poe had recruited her not long ago to join, taking her onto Black Squadron instantly. The two had been friends since the Academy, but watching her now, Poe couldn’t fight the bubble of something more that he’d been pushing down for years. 

Walking over, he picked up a star cut out of metal that several little R2 series astromechs were fashioning as decorations. With a smile, he held it out to her, his breath catching at the way her eyes lit up as she smiled and took it carefully from his hands. Poe hadn’t done it for one person alone, wanting to bring a little cheer the entire fleet, but that smile… Watching as she hung it, he took another and passed it to her as the droids brought them over, only pausing for a moment to give her hand a quick squeeze. 

”Happy Christmas, Pava.”


	2. DAY TWO | SNOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of Christmas
> 
> 25 small drabbles based off a one word prompt tied to a Christmas/Holiday theme featuring Poe Dameron and Jessika Pava, as well as other Star Wars characters.

**DAY TWO | SNOW**

_He’d never seen so much white._

_Peeking out of the Falcon, Poe’s dark eyes wide with wonder, clinging to Shara’s leg as she spoke with Senator Organa. Her hand smoothed over his dark hair and he tried to lean out of the hatch slight, small fingers reaching for the flurry of white falling to the ground._

_Kes and Han had already left the ship, trudging out into the blistering cold to search through an old Rebel base on Hoth. Straining to reach the snowflakes, Poe nearly tumbled down the ramp, yanking on his mother’s pant leg and she let out a chuckle._

_”You can go play, mijo. Just keep your gloves on.” She said softly, touching his cheek and he looked up to Leia for her approval as well. The nod was all he needed, bolting down the rest of the way and stopping at the very edge before his heavy boots hit the line of white._

_Reaching down carefully, he touched the rounded mound of snow piled up, watching as the powder disappeared once it touched the material of his glove. With an excited laugh, he lift his hands up, staring up at the snow as it fell down around him. Running out into the drifts, nearly buried in snow, Poe looked back up the ramp, laughter filling his deep eyes._

_**”Come on Ben!”**_

Poe’s head snapped up at the voice, torn from the memory that he’d been lost in. Catching sight of Bree darting out into the snow, Ben following after her with a burst of giggles, he took a few steps down the ramp of the transport to watch his children spin in wonder as they looked up at the flurries falling from the sky. Phillip hurried out after them, not one to be left out, and Poe looked over at Jess as she touched the back of his arm. 

”You okay?” She asked, smiling up at him, reaching her hand out into the falling snow and catching a few flakes on her open palm. Nodding, Poe wrapped his arm around her, chasing away the hurt of his childhood as he memorized the thrill of his kids seeing snow for the first time. With a press of his lips to her temple, he let out a frosted breath, smiling at just how far they had finally come. 

”Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot more of these coming. Back story here is that Shara Bey and Kes Dameron were good friends with Leia Organa and Han Solo, meaning that Poe and Ben Solo were close as kids. Almost like brothers. A lot of this is based of an RP I write on another site.


	3. DAY THREE | TINSEL

  


**DAY THREE | TINSEL**

The lights from the tree are warm and inviting, calloused fingers moving over the fringe of sparkling metal tinsel laying in his palm. Glancing down at it and back up at the tree, Poe looked to Jess with confusion as she pulled more of the frill from a box overflowing with the glittering garland. 

”I don’t understand what this is for…” He watched as Black Squadron moved around, pulling together decorations and ornaments to hang on the little tree they had set up in a corner of the hangar. Karé was singing a carol as Snap hummed along in harmony, BeeBee-Ate rocking back and forth as he watched the small team of pilots put it all together. 

Not letting the strand of downy garnish get tangled, Poe felt a hand touch his shoulder, turning a little as a strand of red metallic fluff looped over his thick curls. Blinking in surprise, he found warm lips pressed quickly to his, hands going to rest at Jess’s waist as he closed his eyes and leaned into the sweet embrace. 

When she pulled back, the ends of the tinsel balanced in her hands, he couldn’t help but chuckle as a broad grin tugged at his lips and filled his face. Dark eyes were full of merriment as she used the strand to drag him in for another more drawn out kiss, and he decided that the flimsy material wasn’t so bad after all. 

”I think I get it now.” Poe teased as he ran his tongue over his lower lip, dusting the end of the strand against her nose as she grinned and wrapped the tinsel around his face teasingly. “Thanks, Pava.” He mumbled, letting out a little breath as strands of the decoration stuck to his tongue and lips. 

”No problem, Commander.” Jess quipped back, winking at him as she draped more shimmering garland over his head with a dazzling smile. Inhaling slowly, he couldn’t help but beam back at her, relishing the rare moment of peace.


	4. DAY FOUR | FIREPLACE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of Christmas
> 
> 25 small drabbles based off a one word prompt tied to a Christmas/Holiday theme featuring Poe Dameron and Jessika Pava, as well as other Star Wars characters.

**DAY FOUR | FIREPLACE**

”Why did we have to come to this god forsaken hunk of ice again?” Jess’s voice shook slightly, her entire body wrapped in layers of coats as Poe pushed the door to the cabin closed again. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled back his own fur-lined hood, a pile of wood in his arms as he looked around the modest accommodations. 

The planet of Rinn hadn’t needed aid since the Rebellion when their fuel cells had nearly given out. Leia was determined to maintain those good relations though and Black Squadron had been tasked with checking on things. Never able to say no to the General, Poe had made sure his team was prepped appropriately, remembering the fiasco on Hoth with Jess and cold weather. 

”It’s not that bad, Pava.” He teased, moving towards the fireplace and laying the logs in it before he stood to shrug out of the thick jacket. Rubbing his hands together, he arranged the wood and found a box of matches, striking one carefully and starting the fire. 

”I don’t like the cold… How long is that going to take?” Her voice was muffled under her scarf and Poe couldn’t help but smile at the little spark before moving over to her. Dark eyes stared out of the bundle at him, her brow furrowed and he reached to pull off her gloves, earning him a padded smack to his hand. 

”Oh come on. Trust me, Jess…” Voice filled with amusement as he reached for her hand again. She didn’t slap him away this time and he carefully pulled off the thick mitten, doing the same to her other hand. Holding her chilled fingers in his, he pulled her up from her chair. The crackle of the fire was growing steadily, a warm light filling the cabin as he undid her coat and slipped it off of her, the both of them still in their flight suits. 

Tossing it to the corner with his, Poe pulled her into him, arms wrapping around her shivering form. It was warming up in the tiny building, but there was still a slight chill in the air. Scooping her up, he carried her over to the hearth, settling down in front of it and pulling her back into his chest. The heat from the fire warmed his hands against hers, resting his chin on top of her shoulder. He could feel her finally relax, leaning back against him and letting out a little breath. Snow flurries fell down outside the window, the popping embers the only sound in the room. 

“Better?” He asked softly, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her neck as he felt her fingers lace with his. The nod was almost imperceptible, but her felt it against his sternum, his smile growing as he watched the light dance in the fireplace. 

”Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little behind on these, but I will catch up.


	5. DAY FIVE | CANDLES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of Christmas
> 
> 25 small drabbles based off a one word prompt tied to a Christmas/Holiday theme featuring Poe Dameron and Jessika Pava, as well as other Star Wars characters.

**DAY FIVE | CANDLE**

  


”Noche de paz, noche de amor…” The soft melody fell off his lips slowly, a delicate lull filling the dark room. A warm glow danced against his features, candles decorating the little table in front of him. Reaching forward, he touched the burning stick to the wick of the tall pillar of wax. “Todo duerme en derredor…” 

There were few holiday traditions that Poe kept from his childhood, but this one was particularly important. He could almost hear his mother singing the sweet song, her voice clear and strong as she wrapped her hand over his. 

”Entre los Astros que esparcen su luz….” 

Each year, she would set up the candles, lighting them at night as she sang and spoke in hushed tones, telling him stories of family he’d never know. Shara Bey would cradle his hand in hers, helping him light the candles for those no longer with them, humming quiet prayers to his abuelo and abuelita. 

The little alter had remained empty for years after her passing, neither Poe or Kes able to continue the tradition without her calming presence. At the Academy, they would light candles at Christmas to honor those that had been lost in the war. It had given him a reason to remember, to commemorate his mother and everything he loved about her 

”Viene anunciando all niño Jesús…” 

Carefully balancing his youngest daughter on his hip, his hand held around hers loosely, helping her small fingers ease the stick until it caught with the wick. Her eyes lit up, a smile spreading over her lips as her dark curls framed her face. “Feliz abuelita de navidad.” She breathed softly as Poe helped her light another candle paying homage to her namesake. 

Heart swelling with pride, bright tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to her unruly hair. His life had been shaped and driven by powerful women, living to fulfill his mother’s legacy. 

_What is a legacy?_

Lighting the last of the candles, Shara rest her little head against his shoulder, her hand clutched in his shirt as they watched the flickering lights. If Poe never flew again, ended his career, and spent the rest of his life farming Koyo fruit on Yavin-4, his mother would have been proud. The spitfire of a child in his arms was better than any gift or tribute he could have offered, celebrating his mother’s spirit with her young life. 

With a smile, he gave his daughter a squeeze, swaying slightly as his deep voice filled the glimmering room with the sweet-sounding carol of his childhood. 

”Brilla la estrella de paz, brilla la estrella de paz…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to being caught up!! More to come. 
> 
> This chapter ties heavily into the idea that Poe is Spexican (space mexican). The carol is Noche de paz, a Spanish version of Silent Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I will be able to do all 25 of these!!


End file.
